Various mechanisms play a role in the body's response to a disease state, including cancer. For example, CD+ T helper cells play a crucial role in an effective immune response against various malignancies by providing stimulatory factors to effector cells. Cytotoxic T cells are believed to be the most effective cells to eliminate cancer cells, and T helper cells prime cytotoxic T cells by secreting Th1 cytokines such as IL-2 and IFN-γ. In various malignancies, T helper cells have been shown to have an altered phenotype compared to cells found in healthy individuals. One of the prominent altered features is decreased Th1 cytokine production and a shift to the production of Th2 cytokines. (See, e.g., Kiani, et al., Haematologica 88:754-761 (2003); Maggio, et al., Ann Oncol 13 Suppl 1:52-56 (2002); Ito, et al., Cancer 85:2359-2367 (1999); Podhorecka, et al., Leuk Res 26:657-660 (2002); Tatsumi, et al., J Exp Med 196:619-628 (2002); Agarwal, et al., Immunol Invest 32:17-30 (2003); Smyth, et al., Ann Surg Oncol 10:455-462 (2003); Contasta, et al., Cancer Biother Radiopharm 18:549-557 (2003); Lauerova, et al., Neoplasma 49:159-166 (2002).) Reversing that cytokine shift to a Th1 profile has been demonstrated to augment anti-tumor effects of T cells. (See Winter, et al., Immunology 108:409-419 (2003); Inagawa, et al., Anticancer Res 18:3957-3964 (1998).)
Mechanisms underlying the capacity of tumor cells to drive the cytokine expression of T helper cells from Th1 to Th2 include the secretion of cytokines such as IL-10 or TGF-β as well as the expression of surface molecules interacting with cells of the immune system. CD200, a molecule expressed on the surface of dendritic cells which possesses a high degree of homology to molecules of the immunoglobulin gene family, has been implicated in immune suppression (Gorczynski et al., Transplantation 65:1106-1114 (1998)). It has been shown, for example, that CD200-expressing cells can inhibit the stimulation of Th1 cytokine production.
Although immune cells can help attack and eliminate cancer cells, in certain instances, such as in autoimmune disorders, allergies, and the rejection of tissue or organ transplants, the immune system can be the cause of illness. In order to inhibit harmful immune reactions in such instances, immunosuppressive agents such as corticosteroids and cytokine antagonists may be administered to patients. However these general immunosuppressives can elicit undesirable side effects including toxicity and reduced resistance to infection. Thus alternative, and perhaps more specific, methods of treating autoimmunity are needed.
Several immunomodulatory therapies, including antibody therapies, have proven successful in the treatment of certain cancers and autoimmune disorders. However there is a clinical need for additional antibody therapies for the treatment of both cancer and autoimmune disorders. Furthermore, there is a related need for humanized or other chimeric human/mouse monoclonal antibodies. In well publicized studies, patients administered murine anti-TNF (tumor necrosis factor) monoclonal antibodies developed anti-murine antibody responses to the administered antibody. (Exley A. R., et al., Lancet 335:1275-1277 (1990)). This type of immune response to the treatment regimen, commonly referred to as the human anti-mouse antibody (HAMA) response (Mirick et al. Q J Nucl Med Mol Imaging 2004; 48: 251-7), decreases the effectiveness of the treatment and may even render the treatment completely ineffective. Humanized or chimeric human/mouse monoclonal antibodies have been shown to significantly decrease the HAMA response and to increase the therapeutic effectiveness of antibody treatments. See, for example, LoBuglio et al., P.N.A.S. 86:4220-4224 (June 1989). Furthermore, antibodies in which particular functionalities are either enhanced or reduced may find useful applications in the clinic.